


Yours Truly

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Anime, Character Death In Dream, Deadly Premonition, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Internal Conflict, POV Female Character, Psychic Bond, Psychological Drama, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It almost sounded like a dedication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly

Rei wandered through the abyss for what had felt like forever, like a ghost.

There were always people she didn’t recognize in this abyss, and they couldn’t hear her, no matter how many times she yelled out.

And what was she to them?

These people never saw her, never knew her and yet she controlled their lives.

Every single one of them.

Then she paused when she saw a flash of blonde hair, cascading down.

There was a flash of orange.

Blue eyes…

Eyes cast down…

Minako….

Rei then walked near Minako, momentarily remembering the girl she had once been, before stopping her in her tracks.

The solider of Venus turned as she walked past her. This surprised her, made her heart beat quickly, if only for a moment.

"Rei, why are you here?" Minako asked, her voice almost lilting.

The soldier of Mars was taken aback. "Why are **_you_** here?" She responded, knowing the question would confuse her, and then silence her.

"It’s because of you. It’s because I am yours truly." Minako replied before a small yet sad smile crept on her face.

Rei’s heart jumped. Of course it had been because of her but she was not supposed to know, was not supposed to remember.

She felt herself fade away wordlessly.

That night she couldn’t get Minako’s words from her mind. It had sounded like a pledge, no, it almost sounded like a dedication.

"It’s because I am yours truly."


End file.
